


Sunset

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Short, crossposted on ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Sunset meant a lot of things.
Series: Dannymay 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Sunset

Sunsets were lot of things. The end of the day. The triumphant end of a western. A beautiful natural phenomenon. An indicator of the amount of pollution in the air. A contribution to difficulties driving, if you were heading west. An indicator to amateur astronomers to start getting ready. The beginning of the night life.

For one North American city, however, sunset was the dividing line between relatively normal life, and intense supernatural activity. When the sun went down, the ghosts came out, and the barrier between the solid, sensible world, and the land of the dead thinned to almost nothing. The people of the city tried to stay inside, or in well-lit areas. They stay away from abandoned buildings and graveyards. They whispered of superstitions and charms, of guardian spirits and malevolent specters.

The name of the city was Amity Park.


End file.
